A Haunting We Will Go/Transcript
Transcript taken from "A Haunting We Will Go". Transcript U M & M TV Corp Presents Noveltoon A Famous Studios Production Direction Seymour Kneitel Animation Myron Waldman Irving Dressler Story by Larz Bourne Musical Arrangement Winston Sharples Scenics Anton Loeb Narration Frank Gallop Classified and Passed by the National Board of Review RCA Sound System Approved Certificate No. 04477 Featuring Caspers Friendly Ghost A Haunting We Will Go Copyright © MCMXLIX By U M & M TV Corp. All Rights Reserved {Cartoon opens at a ghost cemetery.} Narrator: I don't think anyone ever really believes in ghosts or ghost stories, but there is one they tell about an old, deserted, little red schoolhouse. {Cut to: Schoolhouse - A ghost teacher is performing a song to the ghost students in a classroom.} Ghosts: A haunting we will go A haunting we will go Boo! Boo! Boo! (screams) A haunting we will go A haunting we will go A haunting we will go Boo! Boo! Boo! (screams) A haunting we will go Narrator: They were all such willing and apt little pupils, that is. {camera zooms out to see Casper sitting on a stool, sadly. He is wearing a party hat with a "Dunce" on it.} All except poor, little Casper who just wouldn't scare people, but he just wanted to be friends with everyone. {Casper uses a "yes" gesture to nod his head. A teardrop falls onto Casper's eye.} Ghost Teacher: (SFX: Slow Bell) Ghosts: A haunting we will go A haunting we will go Boo! Boo! Boo! (screams) A haunting we will go (A shot of Casper walking out the school is shown.) Narrator: Now every night while his classmates we're out scaring the daylights out of people, Casper would happily hop along to find a friend. (A shot of Casper at the ocean is shown. Casper then sees a slow turtle, stepping slowly. Casper walks up to a turtle and meets him.) Casper: Hello. (A turtle turns to Casper, and gives a snicker. The turtle realizes Casper is a ghost, and hides his head. The turtle's leg turn into wheels. The turtle speeds away from Casper. Casper walks away sadly, then spots something! Casper then goes up to meet a pelican.) Casper: Hi, Mr. Pelican. (The pelican has a fish inside. The pelican doesn't realize that Casper is a ghost, but the fish thinks Casper is a ghost, and closes the pelican's mouth and speeds off. Cut to Casper at a pond. A shot of a duck group is shown. Casper makes a perfect landing trying to meet other ducks.) Casper: Hi there, ducks. My name's Casper. Can I-- (All the ducks remember that Casper's a ghost, they flew away. Feathers flew down onto the surface. This made Casper very sad, and takes a place to sit down.) Casper: I might as well be dead. Nobody wants me for a friend! (cries) (Suddenly, the egg started to hatch. It reveals to be Dudley. Instead, Casper makes friends with Dudley and not humans.) Category:Transcripts Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki